Beast Boy vs Cinderblock
by Steve-Racer
Summary: Nothing special, I am just practicing my action scene writing before I attempt to write a much larger story. I would really appreciate constructive criticism so that I could write a really good story later.


A.N. So this was supposed to be just a test of my combat writing ability but somehow I turned it into something more. Please give me constructive criticism. Especially since one of the reason I wrote this was so that I could get feedback on my style before starting a bigger story.

Beast Boy vs. Cinderblock

Beast Boy led his attack on the stone superhuman by turning into a ram and slamming into its leg. Cinderblock was distracted from his destruction of the city when he felt something hit his leg. Looking around his feet to discover his attacker, Cinderblock noticed a large and sleek green cat run between his legs and towards a large parking lot.

'If I can just get him into this parking lot I can reduce the amount of damage he does to the city.' thought Beast Boy. In his cheetah form he was just entering the outskirts of a largely deserted parking lot when suddenly a car came crashing down right in front of him. The shock caused the hero to change into his human form, and he turned towards Cinderblock just in time to see yet another car hurtling towards him. Almost without thinking Beast Boy dove into a back handspring off of the overturned car behind him, only narrowly avoiding being crushed.

Taking a deep breath Beast Boy faced his opponent and was encouraged to see that despite the close call he had succeeded in luring granite golem away from the busy streets. Cinderblock seemed to be sizing him up so Beast Boy took the momentary calm to find his plan of action. Unfortunately the calm did not last long and Cinderblock charged at his foe, showing a speed that is unnatural for something of his size. Beast Boy analyzed Cinderblock's coming onslaught and prepared for impact right as he closed in for an attack. The tower-sized totem brought his brick-like hands together rapidly towards the terrified looking green boy. The hands smashed together and the Cinderblock let out a stony chuckle as he turned his hands towards his face looking for signs of the tenderized Titan.

Meanwhile a little green grasshopper looked curiously at a small green colored ant, then hopped away as the ant grew so large and fast that the poor grasshopper couldn't distinguish the nature of the green foot that nearly squashed it. 'Phew!' thought the grasshopper 'I better start gathering some food, if that wasn't an omen of an early winter I don't know what is!'

Beast Boy in the form of a gorilla grabbed Cinderblock's outstretched arms and began pulling the mouse-fearing monument towards him as he rolled onto his back. Rapidly changing into a velociraptor, Beast Boy used the raptors powerful hind legs to toss the marble monstrosity high into the air. The victorious Beast Boy changed back into his human form again and turned his head to the sky; straining his bestial eyes he could just make out the falling form of the defeated Cinderblock. Then looking forwards and a bit down he saw something that made his face contort in terror.

"Oh no! He'll be crushed!" Distraught, Beast Boy ran forward, scooped something off the ground, then turned around and dove out of the way right as the concrete cretin came crashing to the ground.

Raven walked onto the scene just as this was happening. Quickly switching her apprehension for anger she cried out. "Beast Boy what do you think you were doing? You could've been killed!"

"But Rae, there was a life to be saved." Beast Boy whined as he got up off of the ground of and looked into his hands. "Here you go little guy… Whoops!" Beast Boy said as he lowered his hand towards the ground to allow a little green grasshopper to go to its home. Unfortunately the grasshopper had other ideas and jumped the largest jump it had ever jumped and landed right on the middle of Raven's nose. Crossing her eyes (the sight of which alone made me Beast Boy start to giggle) Raven let something out that sounded remarkably like a scream and then proceeded to fall over backwards. The startled grasshopper jumped of its perch and hopped away to go search for his wife, the pale grey grasshopper, and tell her of the exciting events of his day.

"Raven, are you okay!" Beast Boy asked in a voice the held genuine concern as he held out his hand to help her to her feet. Raven looked at Beast Boy and accepted his hand with only the slightest hint of a smile at his kindness. Beast Boy caught this and was just about to say something when a light bulb turned on in his head. "Raven did you just scre..."

"No."

"Did that grasshopper sca…"

"No."

"But, I thought…"

"Beast Boy, I said 'No'." Beast Boy stopped arguing.

An awkward pause was interrupted by a loud thunderclap and the sudden onset of a torrential downpour Beast Boy said, "Well I guess we better look into taking this old pile of rocks over here to prison." Raven agreed as she put her hood up and they both walked over to the fallen villain. As Raven began to use her powers to move him several large cracks in his stone body grew larger and larger. Then as she lifted him off the ground, both of his arms, his legs, and his head separated from his torso. Raven cringed when she saw what was happening and lost control of her powers, causing the pieces of Cinderblock to drop onto the ground.

"Raven… Oh crap… I killed him... Gah! What am I going to do! Robin is going to send me to prison! Augh! Raven, you gotta help me I am too pretty to go to prison!" Beast Boy ran around screaming and generally freaking out.

"Relax, Beast Boy, I can still sense his consciousness he is alive."

"He's alive! Sheesh what's it take to kill this thing… er I mean… Oh that's good. So uh… What do we do now?" Beast Boy asked truly puzzled.

"I have an idea." Raven said with an odd smirk on her pale face. Sending out a large wave of her black energy she scooped up all of Cinderblock except his head and formed a bubble around the pieces. Contracting the bubble she turned everything in side to a fine powder. Then she opened the top of her bubble allowing rain water to mix in. Closing the bubble once again Raven shook the contents until they thickened. With the wet concrete in her control she focused hard and formed the bubble into a cube. Raven then grabbed Cinderblock's head (which was just starting to wake up) and shoved it into the center of the still wet cement cube. Finally she increased the pressure in the bubble and the concrete hardened firmly. Thus Raven created a Cinderblock cube.

"Dude, it looks just like a Thwomp! Awesome!"

"A 'Thwomp'?" Raven asked incredulously.

"Don't you know what a Thwomp is?"

"Do I want to?" A tone in her voice told Beast Boy that she didn't.

"Never mind," Beast Boy sighed as he walked on ahead. Raven picked up Cinderblock in her powers and began floating down the sidewalk after Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was quietly walking to the prison with Raven floating closely behind him, when a shadow passed over his eyes. He looked upwards and saw the underside of a large object falling at break neck (Beast Boy's neck that is) speed. Beast Boy was frozen with fear. He couldn't even think to move. Just when he was about to be crushed a black aura surrounded the concrete cube and pulled it away from him. After getting his sense back Beast Boy could not help but notice the irony. He began laughing hysterically. Raven floated by him and turned to look at him with a "Raven version" of a big grin, which in is more like a small smirk, but Beast Boy knew what it meant. Quickly regaining his composure the green teen ran after Raven.

"Hey Rae! Wait up!" She didn't pause but she slowed her floating long enough for the changeling to catch up to her and walk by her side. Neither of them said anything as they both inwardly reveling at their new inside joke. Two members of the Teen Titans walking down the street being 'chased' by a 'Thwomp' encased in black energy.

The End


End file.
